Hanami
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: "Limpe pra mim, nii-san" Sagami leva seu irmão Houki para ver o Hanami. Um programa normal, se os dois não fossem um pouco mais além.  Meu primeiro Shounen-ai. Piedade


**Hanami**

_Narrado por Houki._

Naquela manhã de sábado, nós, os oito grandes Tengus, fomos banidos da casa do nosso amo.

Bem, talvez "banidos" não seja a palavra certa...

Acontece que Kyo-sama planejou uma _festinha_ particular para ele e a Hime-sama, então a casa deveria ficar o mais vazia possível. Se bem que eu acho que vai acabar na mesma, Hime-sama é uma pessoa difícil de dobrar. Mas eu até entendo ela. Enfim.

Nós, o "Tengu Host Club", como Hime costumava dizer, deixamos nosso líder a própria sorte (Não me perguntem sobre Tarou e os outros meninos, eu nunca sei o quê os pequenos fazem em situações como essa. Aliás, não sei como aqueles três continuam "inocentes" depois de certos acontecimentos).

Nós já estávamos perto do centro da cidade quando Zenki falou:

- Olha, eu quero ir beber.

- Ah, eu também quero, mas prometi à Yuki-rin que iria vê-la hoje. – disse Buzen, dando um meio-sorriso que eu achava bem pervertido.

- Yuki-rin...? Ué, mas a sua namorada não chamava Haruki? – perguntei. Buzen e Zenki riram de mim.

- Como você é inocente, Houki! – os dois se emparelharam ao meu lado, como se fossem me dar uma aula de pura perversão.

- Muito bem, chega. – Sagami me tirou de perto deles – Houki dispensa suas aulas de perversão.

- Mas o moleque já tem 15 anos, Sagami. Tá na hora de ele começar a aprender as coisas boas da vida. – Buzen nem se tocava em falar aquilo em tom mais baixo! As mulheres que passaram por nós me olharam como se estivessem à disposição de me ensinar certas coisas.

Buzen ficou estranhamente calado. Olhei para meu irmão e o vi com uma cara de poucos amigos... Não sei bem o porque, mas senti um incômodo frio na barriga. Depois fiquei com vontade de rir do calorzinho que senti nas bochechas...

- Deixe eles pra lá, nii-san – falei, voltando-me para ele e depois para meus amigos. – Você quer ir a algum lugar? Sinceramente, eu não quero beber ou conhecer a nova ficante do Buzen.

- Ei...! – o ouvi protestar, mas as risadas de Zenki abafaram um provável palavrão.

- Por mim tanto faz.

Eu confesso que até gosto desse ar de "to nem aí" do Sagara.

Seguimos na direção contrária da de Buzen e Zenki, nii-san na frente me carregando pelo braço. Foi assim por alguns minutos, até que eu finalmente decidi perguntar aonde íamos, porque até agora parecíamos estar sem rumo.

- Aonde é que a gente vai, Sagara?

- Você já vai ver. – ele se voltou pra mim e sorriu. Era tão raro ele sorrir que acabei sorrindo junto, mas, a sinceridade no sorriso dele fez-me sentir quente. Continuamos a caminhar, e ele continuava me segurando pelo braço. Será que ele achava que eu ia sair correndo? Ou me perder...

Depois de mais ou menos vinte minutos sem saber para onde estávamos indo, finalmente comecei a ter suspeitas. Passamos por uma placa que indicava que estávamos próximos do Parque das Cerejeiras – um lugar muito bonito e tradicional da cidade, um pouco distante do centro. Será que ele já havia levado alguma garota lá?

- Pronto. – ele falou, soltando-me, assim que entramos.

O parque estava cheio de gente, seja moradores ou turistas. Alguns estavam sentados entre as raízes das árvores, fazendo piquenique. Alguns casais curtiam seu momento nos lugares mais afastados da multidão. Então tudo fez sentido. Era hoje, o _Hanami_! Como eu podia ter me esquecido?

Eu até tentei falar alguma coisa, mas tudo que me vinha na cabeça parecia ser insignificante frente à surpresa que ele me fez. Decidi apenas contemplar o local em silêncio.

- O que achou? – Sagami me perguntou.

Não respondi nada, apenas senti que meu rosto estava ficando vermelho. De novo. Eu o vi sorrindo novamente. Duas vezes no mesmo dia, que raro. Ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos, tirando uma pétala de cerejeira dali.

- Vamos nos sentar um pouco. – movimentei a cabeça num 'sim' ao convite dele. Ele me guiou até um banco um pouco distante das árvores maiores do parque. – Quer um _Mitarashi Dango_?

- Quero... – respondi, e, assim que meu irmão saiu para comprar Dangos pra mim, me peguei tendo pensamentos estranhos sobre nós dois.

Sagami sempre foi um irmão mais velho exemplar. Honesto, fiel, aplicado nos treinamentos Tengu... Além de ter treinado Kyo-sama, nii-san também me ajudou no meu treinamento. E é carinhoso também. Ele pode até não parecer, mas eu sinto o carinho que ele tem por mim quando faz algo pra me sentir bem.

Como fez naquela manhã de sexta-feira.

Pensamentos me rondavam a mente e chegavam a me deixar zonzo. "Será? Ele pode gostar de mim de uma forma mais além?"

"Ele pode... me amar... mais além...?"

Eu sabia que era ridículo pensar assim, ele era meu irmão! Sangue do meu sangue! Viu-me nascer e crescer...

Será que é errado pensar nisso? Ah, com certeza é errado querer isso, mas... eu quero. De verdade.

Fiquei tão absorto nesse dilema que nem sequer percebi que ele havia chegado. Só me toquei quando ele me chamou.

- Houki?

- Hã?

- Seu Dango. – ele me entregou o espetinho.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, eu beliscando meu Dango bem devagar, Sagami olhando não sei o quê.

- Qual o problema, Houki? Está quieto demais. – perguntou-me.

- Ah... Não é nada não. – respondi, mas senti que ele continuava me encarando.

- Houki. – ele me chamou de novo.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando me virei e o vi quase em cima de mim, com o braço esquerdo no encosto do branco atrás das minhas costas. Não tive tempo de reagir, pois segundos depois o senti colocar os lábios sobre os meus.

Travei.

Meu coração deu um pulo e eu com certeza fiquei mais vermelho do que um tomate, mas não tive coragem de fazer nada, seja afastá-lo ou abraçá-lo. Não tive noção de quanto tempo durou, mas depois senti a língua dele lamber a minha boca, como se estivesse limpando-a.

Ele se afastou de mim, lambendo os beiços.

- Estava sujo. – ele disse.

Ri. Um riso nervoso, eu admito. Olhei para o palitinho e sorri, mordendo cada bolinha do doce fazendo com que o melado grudasse em minha boca e ao redor dela. Olhei de soslaio para meu irmão e o vi arquear uma sobrancelha. Puxei um sorriso de canto, dizendo:

- Limpe de novo, nii-san. Por favor.

Ele demorou, mas respondeu.

- Não abuse, garoto.

Sagami, mesmo dizendo isso, segurou minha nuca com a mão esquerda e fez sua limpeza com um pouco mais de voracidade. E eu já não estava mais com tanto pudor.

Quando já estávamos bem perto do portão de casa, ouvíamos a voz de Kyo-sama.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois!

- Mas o quê será que aconteceu com Kyo-sama? – murmurei, entrando no jardim da casa.

- Você ainda pergunta? – Zenki apareceu na soleira da porta, com um pano úmido manchado de sangue.

- Ah... Hime-sama bateu nele?

- Sim, meteu-lhe um gancho de direita. – ele riu, e Kyo berrou com ele lá de dentro.

Assim que entramos na casa, vi Tarou colocando carne no olho direito do nosso líder enquanto seus irmãos o abanavam.

- Vejo que a Hime acertou o "Tenguzinho lá embaixo" também. – meu irmão comentou, irritando Kyo-sama ainda mais.

Buzen e Zenki começaram a brincar com a situação dele – que era realmente lastimável. Eu também ri. Mas nada tinha a ver com o nosso amo, mas sim com a certeza de que haveriam outros Hanami.

Se bem que... eu não vou esperar até o Hanami do ano que vem. Não mesmo!

**The End!  
**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Minha primeira fanfic shounen-ai. E também primeira fanfic de Black Bird em português no site! /ahvá.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Adoraria receber reviews, se julgarem que essa oneshot merece um! :3


End file.
